mas alla del odio
by taiori
Summary: es un pequeño one shot, yaoi iori kyo, trata sobre los pensamientos de iori, ahora que esta por morir debido a su maldicion y ha matado a kyo en su ultimo combate, cuando el deseaba que kyo le matara...


**MAS ALLA DEL ODIO**

Ahora estas aquí, frente a mi, veo una sonrisa en tus labios, tu cuerpo comienza a ponerse flácido, mi mano izquierda te sujeta mientras mi mano derecha esta dentro de tu pecho, tu sangre cayendo al suelo, tu mirada alegre comienza a perder su brillo, mientras tus ojos castaños comienzan a cerrarse para no volver a abrirse jamas, porque? Porque me hiciste esto? Acaso ya no querías estar junto ami? Acaso mi amor no fue suficiente? Tu padre, el mismo que te obligo a pelear conmigo desde que nos conocimos, ve como poco a poco tu ultimo aliento se va, no puede creer lo que ve, su rostro deja a ver claramente su sorpresa, sus ojos comienzan a ponerse rojos, pero de ellos no salen las lagrimas, el orgullo de ser un Kusanagi, no le permite llorar la muerte de su único hijo, y menos después de que ha sido vencido por un Yagami, mi padre, a pesar de que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, esta feliz, por primera vez veo una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, por primera vez veo su mirada de orgullo hacia mi, hoy por fin ve realizado su mas grande sueño, verte muerto, pero de todos los que están aquí, ninguno me importa, solo tu, solo tu que ahora estas agonizando en mis brazos...

No... llores- escucho tu voz, la cual es apenas audible, al momento comienzas a toser sacando sangre de tu boca, tu final esta cada vez mas cerca, no me había dado cuenta de que tu mano estaba sobre mi rostro, fingiendo querer encender tu fuego escarlata para matarme, porque en realidad, estas limpiando las lagrimas que rebeldemente están cayendo sobre mis mejillas, como no quieres que llores, si tu le distes calor a mi corazón frío, si tu le distes una razón a mi existir, me enseñaste el amor puro y desinteresado, a sentir algo mas que pasión al unir nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas, era un amor prohibido, yo te había dicho, el amor nunca es prohibido me contestaste aquella noche, nuestra primer noche juntos, de muchas...

Porque lo hiciste?- te pregunto, no logro entender, el porque me has dado el mayor sufrimiento de mi vida, el porque dejaste que te matara, el porque me estas dejando solo, si tu decías amarme, porque me haces sufrir de esta manera tan cruel, tu me sonríes, tus ojos ya no me miran, no porque ya estés muerto, si no porque ya no tienes la fuerza suficiente para abrirlos, te sujeto mas fuertemente, y veo como tus labios se comienzan a mover...

Porque así... yo te estaré esperando en el mas allá... para que... cuando te toque cruzar el umbral entre la vida y la muerte no estés solo, yo te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos...- tus palabras me sorprendieron, acaso tu sabias que pronto moriría? Pero como? Yo intente ocultar, que la maldición que tengo, pronto acabaría con el fuego de mi vida, pero todo fue inútil, ahora entiendo, que a tu forma, me estas demostrando tu amor, tu mano cae, ya no tienes mas fuerzas, la sangre comienza a salir en abundancia de tu boca, yo te abrazo fuertemente como no queriendo dejarte ir, no me importa el rostro de sorpresa que hay en los de tu clan, ni la molestia que hay en los del mío...

No hagas eso...- te escucho decir cerca de mi oído- acaba conmigo rápidamente, acaba con mi sufrimiento, y después, deja que me funda en tu fuego púrpura- te escucho decir, es tu ultimo deseo, un deseo cruel para mi corazón, pero por lo menos eso te debo, te acuesto en el suelo lentamente, veo como una sonrisa se forma en tus labios cubiertos de sangre, tus ojos se tranquilizan aparentando estar dormidos, te miro, sonrío, y mi mano acaba de atravesar tu pecho, llevándose con ello tu vida, tu rostro refleja paz, los de tu clan esperan que me aleje para poder llevarte con ellos, para enterrarte, los miro con odio, si, los odio por obligarte a pelear conmigo, luego te miro, te sonrío, y te envuelvo en mi fuego púrpura el cual te consume lentamente, me alejo de ti, pero solo físicamente, la soledad me vuelve a cubrir, pero no será por mucho tiempo, ya que pronto, estaré a tu lado...

Ahora me encuentro en nuestro departamento, todo me recuerda a ti, y eso me hace feliz, mi muerte esta próxima, y siento como el fuego púrpura consume mi vida, pero antes, tengo que hacer algo, enciendo nuestro departamento, el porque? La respuesta es simple, no quiero que nadie toque nuestro santuario... siento como las energía abandonan mi cuerpo... lentamente siento que mi conciencia se desvanece, ya no hay dolor, ya no hay soledad, ahora, solo veo obscuridad, acaso así será estar muerto? Te veo, me estas esperando con tus brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en tu rostro, miro por ultima vez lo que fue mi vida y me dirijo a ti, por fin estaremos juntos, por fin la pelea de nuestro clanes acabo, y si no es así, solo espero que en el futuro acabe, no con la muerte, si no con el amor, me recibes en tus brazos, y yo te rodeo con los míos... gracias, gracias por hacerme vivir, gracias por enseñarme el amor, gracias por no dejarme solo, gracias por esperarme, pero sobre todo, gracias por amarme como yo te amo... Kyo


End file.
